princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi No Soba Ni
Kimi No Soba Ni (君のそばに Kimi No Soba Ni Your Side) is the 2nd track from Echizen Ryoma's album Ryoma. Lyrics Kanji= 僕はまだ覚えてる　あの約束を 今　届けたい　君のそばへ行くよ 何度も　同じ季節が過ぎて 何度も　出会いと別れを繰り返し 僕らは少しずつ　離れてった あの時　君が見せた横顔 今でも　たまに思い出したりするよ 夕陽に染まった　照れ笑いさえも 少しずつでいいから　君の心に触れたいよ 柔らかで　暖かい　その手に触れたいんだ 今　叶えたい　あの約束を 君に届けるよ　笑顔の花束を 少しでも君のこと　笑わせられるかな 何回君のこと　考えたんだろう 何回でも僕は　越えて行くつもりだよ ずっと　そばにいるからねと　約束しよう あの時　言えなかった言葉を 今なら　心のまま君に贈るよ もう一度　僕らを　信じてみたいよ 一人ぼっちの夜も　繋がってると信じてる 優しくて　泣き虫な　その頬　触れたいんだ 今　叶えたい　あの約束を 君に伝えるよ　ありのままの想い 誰よりも大切に　この手で守りたい 何回君のこと　泣かせたんだろう 何回でも言うよ 「誰よりも好きなんだ」 ずっと　変わらないからねと　約束しよう |-| Romaji= Boku wa mada oboe teru ano yakusoku wo Ima todoketai kimi no soba e iku yo Nando mo onaji kisetsu ga sugite Nando mo deai to wakare wo kurikaeshi Bokura wa sukoshi zutsu hanare tetta Ano toki kimi ga miseta yokogao Ima demo tamani omoidashi tari suru yo Yuuhi ni somatta terewarai sae mo Sukoshi zutsude iikara kimi no kokoro ni furetai yo Yawarakade attakai sono te ni furetai nda Ima kanaetai ano yakusoku wo Kimi ni todokeru yo egao no hanataba wo Sukoshi demo kimi no koto warawase rareru ka na Nankai kimi no koto kangaetan darou Nankai demo boku wa koete iku tsumorida yo Zutto soba ni irukara ne to yakusoku shiyou Ano toki ienakatta kotoba wo Imanara kokoro no mama kimi ni okuru yo Mou ichido bokura wo shinjite mitai yo Hitoribotchi no yoru mo tsunagatteru to shinji teru Yasashikute nakimushina sono hoho furetai nda Ima kanaetai ano yakusoku wo Kimi ni tsutaeru yo ari no mama no omoi Dare yori mo taisetsu ni kono te de mamoritai Nankai kimi no koto naka seta ndarou Nankai demo iu yo "dare yori mo sukina nda" Zutto kawaranaikara ne to yakusoku shiyou |-| English= I still remember that promise I want to reach you, I'll go to your side Again and again, the same season has passed by Again and again, we met and said goodbye We slowly walked away That face you showed me that time Even now sometimes I recall it That smile, tinted by the sunset Even little by little is fine, I want to touch your heart I want to hold your warm and soft hands Now I want to fufill it to you, that promise I'll present to you a bouquet of smiles Even a little can I make you laugh How many times have I thought of you No matter how many times, I will go beyond my limits Let's make a promise to always be by each others side The words I couldn't say at that time Right now, with my heart I'll present them to you I want to believe again I believe that lonely night led me I want to touch the cheek of that gentle crybaby Now I want to fufill it to you, that promise I want to tell you all my thoughts I want to protect this hand more than anything I wonder how many times I made you cry because of it I'll say it no matter how many times "I like you more than anyone" I promise it will never change Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music